


The Devil's Brick Heart

by Alyopic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I thought of this randomly at 2 in the morning, Multi, i don't know how this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyopic/pseuds/Alyopic
Summary: Three years after weirdmaggedon, At the beginning of the Summer holidays.────❖────Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls for a summer, and they think they will finally have a relaxing summer, with no monsters, no gnomes,  no crushes (and hopefully no Gideon for Mabel)But, their Summer soon changes when they find someone 'New' and 'weird' around the town, and to make it worse, who could this random stranger be?None other than the Flashy Dorito - Bill Cipher. Now more stranger things are happening, like monsters leaving the forest and attacking the Mystery Shack more, and Dipper developing for the (now) human cipher that tries to kill his whole family?And Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford don't look too happy about Bill's return either. Why does Mabel think he's changed? Why is he suddenly human and back? Why is he so... different?────❖────





	1. Chapter 1

**─❖─Bus Stop, Gravity Falls❖Dipper's PoV─❖─**

 

Mabel and I got off of the bus, I held the our suitcases as she helped get off her pig - Waddles. I looked at the sign with a smile. I was so happy to be back in Gravity Falls. Yeah, it was fun back at home, but here I feel like I fit in more. I was also proud to say my crush on Wendy had officially gone! Thank god too, it would have been really weird to hang with her normally if I still had that crush on her. Mabel still had her silly sweaters that showed her eccentric personality. "Dipper come on! I want to surprise them!" Mabel giggled, tugging on her sleeve. I simply nodded in reply, remembering how I didn't have the third journal anymore, and how most of my holiday here last time was spend working on who the author of that book was. Mabel grabbed her suitcase, and started walking down, towards the Mystery Shack, as if it was always our home. I smiled slightly at the sight of the small place we visited so long ago, and how such a peaceful town was nearly destroyed by monsters and the biggest one of all - Bill Cipher.

We were walking through the forest, as it was a shortcut, until we eventually got to the path. I'm surprised, a lot of people hadn't recognised us. Mabel and I had changed quite a bit since we were last here. Mabel had grown taller, nearly Wendy's height from when we were last here. She still wore her normal skirt, but it was black, and due to the heat, Mabel had taken off her colourful sweater, leaving her in a black and white horizontal striped shirt, her hair down, but it was fully straight, not slightly curly at the bottom like it used to be, with a white headband to stop her hair from falling in her face. She looked much more mature now, and it made me slightly jealous and overprotective on how many guys had asked her out when she matured. Apparently I had matured a lot more too. I was still only a millimetre shorter than Mabel, so I had grown quite a bit. I wore my usual red shirt, with a black hoodie over it, left unzipped. I had some fingerless gloves on, as I would help my dad with a lot of construction back home, I've gotten used to wearing them now. I wore jeans instead of shorts like I used to, and I had a small dog tag necklace Mabel gave to me. There was engravings on it which read _'Dipper and Mabel, Mystery Twins forever'_ which I personally found extremely sweet from her. I have a brown backpack, along with my dark brown suitcase and of course - my pine tree hat. Wendy and I swapped hats back when her family visited Piedmont for a while.

Mabel stopped, causing me to crash into her, which was the effect of us both falling and rolling down a hill, which I didn't even realise that Mabel lead me through a shortcut in the woods. We rolled to the bottom of the hill, in fits of laughter. "Dipper! Can we do that again?" Mabel giggled, jumping up and pulling a few twigs from her hair. I looked over at the suitcases that fell with us and with a sigh, I nodded, telling her to go ahead. I sat against a tree and watched her as she rolled down again, letting her twelve-year-old side slip out. "Yay! Rolling!" She said while laughing. I shook my head, going over to her and brushing out any leaves and sticks that got caught in her hair, once I got her comb from her bag. Did I forget to mention that we also told Grunkle Stan and Ford that we wouldn't be arriving for another four days?

"What's the ruckus out here?!" I head a familiar voice, as Grunkle Stan came out the back entrance of the Mystery shack, looking at us in confusion. "Uh, Hang on a second." He went back inside, and not even a second later he was out again. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" He announced. Mabel and I looked at each other in shock. Had we really changed that much? I put the comb back in her back and we stood up with a smile, dusting ourselves off and tackle hugging Stan. "W-What's going on?! WENDY, SOOS, COME OUT HERE!" He called inside.

"Grunkle Stan!" We both chimed together, as Wendy and Soos came out. I got off of Stan, while Mabel stayed attached. "Mabel!" I said, grabbing her by the waist and trying to pry her off of Stan. "Mabel! Let go of him! We can explain later!" I say, pulling her but she only grips tighter.

"Stop it Dipper!" She exclaimed annoyed. That's when it clicked in Wendy, Stan and Soos's minds.

"Mabel?! Dipper?!" They all cry out in shock. Mabel let go, causing us both to fall back. We looked at each other, laughing and waving at the three. Ford soon came out, and all four pulled us in a hug. "I hardly recognised you kids!" Stan chimed, laughing. I heard a branch snap, but obviously I was the only one who did, as they all didn't mind it. Mabel was talking about how many boys kept asking her out and how she also found some Smile Dip in school. That was a day I did NOT enjoy.

─❖─Flashback - Halfway through the school year─❖─

"Dipper! Guess what I found!" Mabel ran up to me, holding up a familiar packet.

"Oh no. No no no Mabel you are NOT eating that Smile Dip." I try to snatch it off of her, but before I knew it she had downed the whole packet. Nearly the whole school had been watching as Mabel span around in circles on the floor, giggling about flying to Mabel-Land with Sev'ral Timez and how she was being carried across rainbows. When the principal found out, Mabel was in a heck of a lot of trouble, especially considering that Smile Dip is Illegal. Our parents were called in, Mabel was grounded, she was banned from sweets, and the kid that gave her the Smile Dip was in even more trouble than Mabel was, and trust me, Mabel compared it to the Weirdmaggedon, and said: 'It feels like being surrounded by Bill Cipher, while having multiple other monsters in the same room as you, and you have no weapons, while your down In hell.'

─❖─Back to the Present - Still Dipper's PoV─❖─

They all giggled, as I thought about sneaking into the forest where I kept feeling like something or someone was watching me. Soos was currently speaking about how he took care of the Mystery Shack while Stan was gone with Grunkle Ford. Still hearing the snapping of twigs and branches, this time Mabel looked behind us as well. "D-Did you hear that Dipper?!" She asked, a bit scared of what was there. I nodded once again. I explained how I've noticed it since I've first heard it, and since the journal was burnt, there was no way I could look the monster's weakness, whatever it may have been.

"I'll go and check what it was." I say, standing up, and Mabel stood up too. "Mabel, Please stay here, If its something dangerous I will run straight back, telling you all. Mabel I can't have you getting hurt, stay here with Grunkle Stan, Ford, Soos and Wendy until I get back, alright?" I ask Mabel, looking straight into her eyes. She tries giving me the puppy and doll eyes, but when she realised they wouldn't work, she gave up and sighed, muttering a quiet 'alright'. I smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead, giving her a tight hug and grabbing a bat which somehow Ford had went and gotten. I smiled, turning around and walking into the part of the forest that we heard the noise from, dangling the bat, as I say a flash of yellow and black jump up. "I saw something, yellow, black and a tiny bit of grey!" I call out to them. Mabel looks worried but I give her a reassuring smile, to let her know I'm fine.

─❖─In the Forest - Bill's PoV─❖─

Stupid Rules... Its all Pine tree and shooting star's fault. They've changed a lot, but then again so have I. I'm now stuck in a stupid human form. Why? Because of Vixen. She is the new leader of the mindscape. After I failed at Weirdmaggedon, I had realised how insane with power I had become, I felt so ashamed of myself for allowing myself to be caught up in such insanity not to realise how much destruction I was causing. When I brought this up, she forcefully took my place, and locked me up for being a failure, even though I got them all further than anyone else ever could. As 'punishment' for being a failure, they banished me to Gravity Falls, in a human form, with most of my powers gone. I could still make deals, make blue fire, go into my 'red' mode when I'm angry, reads minds sometimes and teleport, but that's about it. I liked my new appearance though, better than a tortilla. I now had blonde hair with brown streaks, an eyepatch over my right eye, a dark grey shirt with a black bow tie, along with a dark yellow waistcoat. I had black trousers and black shoes, with my cane. I was shaped up pretty nicely. 

I saw pine tree coming my way so I jumped onto a branch, although I heard him tell others that he saw it. He was right below me. "H-Hello?" He called out, slightly scared "I-Is anyone t-there?" I could hear the fear in his voice. Deciding to play with him a little, I smirked, climbing down without a sound and standing directly behind him. One hand went around his mouth and another around his waist. He automatically let out a scream, but it was muffled by my hand. I whispered in his ear softly.

"Hush Pine tree, we don't want the others hearing your girly scream now do we?" I say, as I saw his eyes widen in fear, before I spun him around, pressing him against the tree I was in, roughly, but not to the point where it would hurt him. "Missed me?~" I purred, knowing I didn't have much time before shooting star and the others would go to where his muffled scream was.

"B-Bill... H-How did you get here?!" He said, cautious of me. I sighed, looking down to the ground and muttering something under my breath, knowing my hands were shaking. Pine tree noticed it too as he stopped shaking as much as he was. "What was t-that Bill?" He asked again, a bit more confident. I muttered slightly louder, but I could tell he still couldn't hear me. I let my arms drop as I sat on the floor, and he cautiously sat next to me. ' _Why? It's almost like he trusts me..? Didn't I try to kill his family? Why is he acting so nice? I wonder if he can tell that I've lost most of my powers...'_ I thought to myself, laughing quietly.

"Weird huh, I try to kill your family, yet your acting as if I didn't. I will never understand humans." I scoffed leaning my arm on one of my knees and looking away from Pine tree. I sighed. "I will never admit to saying this, but I need your help pine tree." I say, looking away. His face scrunched up in shock, before he muttered a quiet 'alright'. I looked up at him. "Y-You'll help?"

"What with?"

"I've been banished to Gravity Falls by Vixen, the new leader. She is a load of bullshit I'm telling you now. She took away most of my powers, and she is using the only people who cared about me when we were all stuck. The only thing is, I need my powers to get home, and I can't as I've been cursed to minimal powers a dream demon can have and I'm stuck in a human body, which I can't lie I look sexy as fuck but I'm not used to it. I just want to help my friends." I explain to Pine tree, who looks slightly shocked at the news.

"I've got a better idea." He says, making me look at him. I could hear footsteps of shooting star and the complaints of Stanley. "Let's make a deal. I'll help you get your powers back, and  you can't hurt anyone in my family, or gravity falls." He said to me. I nod, seeing that it might as well be a risk, but it would be worth it. Blue fire lit up my hand as I offered it out to the Pine tree. Our hands connected shaking, sealing the deal. We kept a hold of it for a while, not hearing the gasp of someone who just saw our hands connect, nothing else.

"We have a deal, Dipper Pines."

"You better keep your end of the deal, Bill Cipher."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Then I will too." He smiled, causing me to smiled back. We let go and the blue fire faded out. "I should get back to Mabel and Stan before I get bombarded with questions." He stood up once again, as I followed his lead. I nodded. "Bye Bill, I'll see you around." He said, with a soft smile.

"Alright Pine Tree, As will I." I nod to him as he runs off to the shack he was staying in. I walk off, going to the house that I had rented for the time I would be staying here. Apparently, it wouldn't be that long.

Heh, Maybe Pine Tree isn't as bad as I originally thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**─❖─The Hill (where Dipper left them)❖Mabel's PoV─❖─**

After Dipper went through the bushes, I saw a flash of black, grey and yellow, just like he was talking about, and a muffled scream coming from Dipper. I dropped everything, even Waddles (into Wendy's arms) and was about to run towards him, when Soos held me back. "Sorry little dude, remember, he said he can sort it out alone, He doesn't want you to get hurt, and neither do we." Wendy nodded at Soos's statement. I waited for him to let go. "Mr. Pines, should we put everything inside, until the little dude gets back?" Soos asked Grunkle Stan, who nodded in reply. Soos took Dippers' bags and I took mine, as we all headed inside, although I had a bad feeling. We took our stuff upstairs, and we all went to watch TV. "See Mabel, Dipper will be fine." Soos patted my head, but I stood up, running out of the Mystery Shack, not listening to Stan, Soos and Wendy's efforts to stop me. I could hear Stan following but I kept running, until I heard two voices on the other side of the bush, although I couldn't tell what they said.

I looked through, to see Dipper and a boy with blonde hair sitting before the boy put his hand out, it lighting up with blue fire, as I realised who it was. Bill Cipher. The Tangy Cheese who locked me in a bubble which turned against me. Dipper took his hand, shaking it with a small smile as my jaw dropped. _'Why would Dipper make another deal with Bill?!'_ I thought to myself. I heard Bill's normal voice and Dipper's echo through my head. "You have yourself a deal, Dipper Pines."

"You better keep your end of the deal, Bill Cipher." Dipper said with a smile on his face. I stepped back, seeing Stan had gone back, and I ran back to the mystery shack, not knowing how to react. Dipper made a deal. With our **enemy.** And he always told me not to trust him. I heard the door open as Dipper walked in, I was sat at the table, sitting in front of a bag of chips and some Pitt Cola that Soos put out for me. "Guys, I'm back! It was just.. someone who was lost!" Dipper called out, making Stan and Wendy sigh in relief.

"Nice one Dip." Wendy said, patting his head and covering his eyes with his hat. I scoffed and Dipper looked over at me. "She's been acting annoyed since she came back." Wendy informed him. I felt Dipped put a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off, taking a sip of the Pitt Cola and looking away from him, as if he wasn't there. I looked down at my necklace. After giving Dipper the dog tag necklace for our birthday, I made sure I had one too. I felt my eyes cloud up but I pushed back the tears of betrayal I felt. "Mabel, what's wrong?" Wendy came over to us and asked. I stood up, my hands trembling, not wanting to believe what I had heard.

I mutter, looking down. Dipper asked me what I was saying. "Come up to our room Dipper, I need to ask you something." I say venomously, but I knew he could tell my voice was shaking.. He gulps and follows me. He shuts the door behind us. Even though I was mad, was bringing it up really the best thing? Maybe he had a good reason... "Who really was that guy that you were talking and smiling with?" I ask suspiciously. He looked at me, questioning if I knew about the deal. I didn't know what it was for, but I was sure there was a catch.

"His name is Bill. At first I thought he was Bill Cipher, the Dorito, but he had never heard of the dude and he had moved into Gravity Falls yesterday, to move in with his aunt after he lost his parents..." Dipper trailed off, looking down and then looking at me. "He was lost and heard growling from the forest. He got scared and I helped him out." He lied to me. _'Damn he is a really good liar...'_ I thought, and I nodded. "Why did you accuse me of lying?" He asked, knowing that I accused him without me having to say it.

"U-Uh... Well...Stacey said you asked her out on a date, secretly, and I thought you didn't like her." I made up at the top of my head. Stacey was a good friend of mine back in Piedmont. Although she was a good friend, she was too overly dramatic, and I never realised how similar she was to Gideon Gleeful, the annoying little baby who tried destroying the Mystery Shack for the journal. Dipper's face turned into one of pure horror. She had the same hair colour as Gideon too, her hair went to her shoulders, and she always wore a light blue crop top with white jeans.

" ** _Stacey?!_** I'm pretty sure she is the gender bend of Gideon!" He said to me, in pure disgust. I giggled and eventually we were both in fits of laughter. I put aside the fact that he lied to me, and he made a deal will Bill... Hopefully he trusts me enough to tell me in his own time... For the meantime.. I guess I'll act oblivious, for his sake.

**─❖─The attic bedroom, Mystery shack❖Dipper's PoV─❖─**

_'Thank god.'_ I thought to myself as she told me about Stacey. For a moment I thought she knew about Bill... I hated lying to her, I really do... but telling her about Bill Cipher... I don't think she would believe the deal that I made with him. I sat by the window looking down to see Bill playing with blue fire in a tree. I smiled at the sight of him. _'I thought he was going to be worse than how he was...'_ I thought to myself. _'Maybe Bill isn't as bad as I thought... Maybe... He still needs to hold his end of the deal, and I do too...'_ I shook my head, pushing aside the thoughts. "Hey Mabel? I'm going to speak to Grunkle Ford. Something has been on my mind, and I think I need to speak to him about it." I tell her, walking to the door and pushing it open when I hear a quiet 'Okay' as she began unpacking. Shutting the door behind me, I went downstairs, to the vending machine. Grunkle Stan was doing tours and Wendy was on break, so the gift shop was empty.

Pushing in the code to the Basement, the vending machine opened, and I went through, going in the lift, and going to the third floor, to see Grunkle Ford working hard as always. "Grunkle Ford? What are you doing?" I ask, making him jump slightly. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket as he turns around and smiles. I look behind him to see the familiar red book with the golden six fingered hand on it, with the number three written on it. "The journals?!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yes Dipper, when Stan and I came back from our adventures, I remade the journals, and I also added the new information you had added into the third, which I think now belongs to you, Dipper Pines." He said, putting out the book towards me. I could only stare in awe as I took the book from his hands. "I also, left it exactly how it used to be, and I think, when I move on from the world and there are more adventures to be found and more discoveries, I feel that you would be a perfect new author for the journals." He informed me, as my smile grew wider. "If there are new discoveries and there is no more space in that journal, there is already an empty fourth one waiting for its new author." He nodded towards me. "Now, what did you come down here for?" He asked me, and I instantly felt bad. Was I meant to say 'Bill Cipher is back as a human and I made a deal with him!' or what?

"Grunkle Ford... You remember how we got rid of Bill Cipher, right?" I ask cautiously.

"We erased Stan's memory."

"And Grunkle Stan's memory is back..."

"Are you telling me that Bill Cipher has returned?"

"No! I was just thinking, if he did, but say for example he was banished the mindscape, how would he get back?" I try to play it off cool, but we both know Grunkle Ford is much smarter.

"That.. is awfully specific Dipper... But he would need to get his powers back, by either making enough deals or..." He trailed off, skimming through the first journal, looking for a specific page.

"Or what?!" I asked, slightly impatient.

"Or he would have to go and talk to Axolotl about restoring his full powers, but knowing Axolotl's attitude he would have to be fully redeemed before even thinking about having his powers restored. You mentioned banished, so he would probably get his powers back after being fully redeemed. Acting nice, **_not_** causing another Weirdmaggedon, you know that sort of stuff." Ford told me, as I smiled eagerly.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford!" I smiled sincerely. "I'll go and tell bi-" I coughed as Ford raised an eyebrow. "I'll go tell Mabel that she doesn't have to worry about Bill returning anytime soon!" I cover up as Ford stands up.

"Dipper, what are you hiding from me, please tell me, It can be our little secret..." Grunkle Ford told me, his face looking disappointed. I really didn't want to tell anyone about Bill, especially Grunkle Ford, considering their past...

"It's nothing.. I just thought I saw Bill in the forest, but it was just the statue, and behind it was a boy who was lost. It was nothing, don't worry about it Grunkle Ford." I say, guilty about lying. He stops pressuring the subject and sits back down, nodding. I leave the basement, my head stuck in the new journal, seeing that Grunkle Ford had added some things about other monsters and creatures, like the Unicorn called Celestabellebethabelle that kept telling Mabel that her heart was not pure. Mabel came down and groaned. "What is it Mabel?" I ask, looking up from the journal.

"I thought that Bill Cipher burnt that! Now you have your nose stuck in it again!" She groaned as I rolled my eyes. I heard a tapping on the window, as I looked outside to see a smiling Bill. My eyes widened in shock and I put the journal in my pocket. Running to the door. "Dipper, where are you going?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Remember the boy that was lost, Bill?" I ask, and she nodded. "He came to see me." I say and Mabel bolted out the door, looking at Bill and tackling him, giggling. Bill just looked shocked as he fell back, his top hat flying off of his head when Mabel collided with him.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! Dipper's twin sister! Can we be friends?!" She asked him excitedly. He looked confused. "Uh, Bill right?" His eyes flashed fear, looking up at me. I shook my head and he looked back at Mabel, nodding. "So do you want to be friends, Bill?" She asked again. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Friends?" He asked, as if he had never heard the term. He considered the others in the Mindscape his friends but maybe it was different there? "Y-Yeah... But why do you want to be my friend?" He asked cautiously.

"Well I don't want to be someone who wants to fight you or hurt you, so why not friends?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Wait... NOT fighting? Isn't that what friends do? Mostly fight, sometimes to the death to see how strong you are compared to the others?" Bill asked. I pitied him slight, had he never experienced a proper friendship..?

"NO! Friends don't fight... most of the time... they spend time together, nicely.. Don't you have friends?"  Mabel asked sympathetically.

"From where I'm from... the term 'friends' are so much different then they are here Shoo- Uhm, Mabel." He got up, brushing imaginary dust off of himself.

"Well, Dipper and I will be your friends, and we will show you what true friendship is!" Mabel announced, side hugging me with a huge smile. I nod supportively. "Dipper! Let's take him to Greasy's Diner!" She said enthusiastically.

"Lead the way Mabel." I say, as she skips on ahead, leaving Bill and I to kind of hang back behind her. I put an arm around his shoulder, grinning.

"Bill, I don't know how long you'll be here, as I'm going to get your powers back, like you need to help your friends in the Mindscape, but for as long as your here, you always have Mabel and I to help you. Although eventually you are going to be discovered as Bill Cipher, hopefully Mabel will stay by your side, and I know I will, so even if something happens and your stuck here, you're not going to be alone, Bill." I say, making me smile, as a small smile creeps onto his face.

"Why are you so nice to me Pine tree?" He asks, looking up at me, as we keep walking, getting to Mabel, who had stopped to wait for us. "After everything I've done, why are you so kind?" He looked down.

"Because... I could tell you were guilty for what you done, and... I know how that feels. If you truly didn't feel guilty you wouldn't have asked me for help. You would have killed me on the spot if you were the same Bill Cipher who caused the Weirdmaggedon." I say from the bottom of my heart, making my smile widen once again. ' _My cheeks will kill me for smiling so much today'_   We caught up to Mabel who kept telling us to 'Quit the Yaoi and get walking already' which made all three of us laugh. I didn't want to tell her about Bill... I feel like she would be so betrayed...

"Hey Pine Tree..." Bill muttered, loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough so Mabel couldn't, as I hummed in response. "Thanks... for saying that... Nobody up in the Mindscape is really 'nice' to anyone... or its extremely rare so... yeah I just wanted to say that." He muttered, leaning on my arm which was around his shoulders, which I had completely forgotten about.

"Its nothing, Bill." I told him as we reached the Diner.

"Heh... that meant a lot more to me than you think Pine Tree..." He said as the three of us walked in, as I let my arm drop so he could go in first, leaving an even bigger smile on my face.

 _'Why is he making me smile so much... what are you doing to me Bill?'_ Was the only thought in my head as we sat in a booth, Mabel going on about how she has to make Bill a sweater, as a sign of friendship. _'I'm glad things were going well. I just don't know how long it will be like this.'_ I think to myself as I see the journal in my inner pocket, knowing this summer was going to be anything except normal.

But when is anything **_ever_** normal when your in Gravity Falls, with Bill Cipher as well?


	3. Chapter 3

**─❖─Basement❖Ford's** **PoV─❖─**

 

Dipper told me about a boy that he found, called Bill. Its not that I don't trust Dipper... I just don't trust Dipper with the boy. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I didn't pressure him on telling me what it was. I was suspicious. I looked through notes and through the two new journals that I had made on any information on Bill Cipher that I wrote. Nothing about a human form. I could hear their shouts from down here, which caused me to stand up, and leave the basement, to see Mabel tackle a boy with blonde hair. _'Was that the Bill that Dipper was talking about?'_ I thought to myself. Mabel introducing herself to Bill confirmed it. It looked too much like Bill Cipher to be a coincidence. I never saw the human form of him, but it worried me. Stan stood by me, also watching as Dipper put an arm over Bill's shoulder, walking behind Mabel. "Who's the guy Dipper is flirting with?" Stan croaked out. I rolled my eyes. "Wait, Dipper **is** flirting with the boy, right?" Stan asked, before talking, probably to me but I only paid attention to half of what he said. "Did Dipper come out of the closet when I was too busy ignoring him? Is he even into boys? I swear he had a thing for Wendy..." Stan trailed off.

"Stanley, shut up." I snapped, making him look at me, I knew he was glaring. "That is Dipper's new friend, Bill." I tell Stan, who's eyes widen in shock. "He claims its not Bill Cipher, but I don't believe it." I fill in, making him nod. He was wearing his suit, so he had probably finished touring. He walked over to the door and stopped as if he was waiting for me. "What is it Stanley?" I ask him, an eyebrow raised.

"Well? If your suspicious what's better than following them? Come on, It will be fun, maybe it will be seen as 'bonding' between us too." Stanley said, looking at the door. I smile and walk to the door. He opens it and we leave, after Stan tells Soos and Wendy to look after the shack while we were gone. I saw their figures as they went into town. We 'sneakily' followed them, as we saw them go into Greasy's Diner. They sat at a booth and we went in, sitting at the booth by them. They were all laughing and joking. "So why do you think he is Bill Cipher?" Stan said quietly, so they couldn't hear it.

"He looks too much like Bill, and I just.. have a feeling." I inform him, who nods, as we continue to listen into their conversation. We also got some pancakes and had our own little chat, bonding a bit more than we did on the boat. Stanley told me about how we should leave before the kids did and notice we were even here, so once we finished our pancakes, that was exactly what we done. As we were walking back, we were talking about how much Stanley wanted to punch Bill in the face again.

It was a while before they came back, and they came back with Bill. I had a horrible feeling about this, and I could tell Stanley certainly did too. What was going on?

 

 **─❖─Greasy's Diner** **❖Bill's PoV** **─❖─**

 

Shooting Star was hiding something. I wanted to find out what but I was too distracted from the _heaven_ that the mystery twins called _'pancakes'._ Being a dream demon, I didn't need to eat at all, but I guess being in a meat sack has benefits. Although now I needed sleep and food and drinks to survive. Shooting Star had scoffed down her pancakes, much like I did, and Pine Tree took his time, trying to not get a stomach ache like Shooting star did, who was now laying on the booth chair, groaning in pain. "Are you ready yet Mabel?" Pine Tree sighed in annoyance. Shooting star sat up and got out of her seat, skipping to the door. We both got up, walking to the door while sharing a look which read _'Why-is-she-so-hyper-and-crazy'_ as we watched her practically leap out of the diner, walking through the woods towards the mystery shack. Halfway in the forest Shooting star stopped. Pine Tree and I crashed into her, and she turned to face us.

"Bill... Can I speak to you for a minute? Alone.." She muttered, as Dip- Pine Tree stepped back and the two of us went further into the forest. Coincidentally, she got lost which lead us to a strange round clearing. "Bill..." She looked at the opposite direction, as I levitated up, burning some markings into a few trees as she spoke. "I didn't want to point it out, but... Is it true? That you're Bill Cipher, and you made a deal with Dipper?" She asked me, as the fire spread to a few more trees, leaving markings. My feet landed on the ground as she turned to face me. With a click of my fingers, the markings shined light blue, like my fire. She took a step back, hitting a  barrier which was formed around the clearing by the markings. I could feel Pine Tree's presence, but I ignored it.

"How long have you known, Shooting Star?" I ask, letting the blue fire rush to my hand as I make a symbol on the ground. Silence. "Don't ignore me, I said how long have you known?" I repeated. She hissed lightly as the barrier she was leaning on went red, and scorched her skin. Finishing the markings, blue chains wrapped around her, pulling her to the middle of the marking. "Well?~" I smirked, as fear was written over her face.

"S-Since you two m-made the deal..." She squeaked out. Pine Tree ran into the barrier, going through, trying to get to his sister, but he was pushed back. "What are you doing?" She squeaked.

"Bill stop it!" Pine Tree hissed. I hesitated for a moment before continuing what I was doing.

"You know too much Shooting Star, I'm simply going to erase your memory of this whole situation we are currently in, and alter the memory of you seeing our deal. Not much." I say with a smirk. Pine Tree looked a bit more relieved, but still scared for her. I smirked, pulling out a scroll from my top hat and reading the enchantment, as blue flames covered the girl. Pine Tree yelled and ran to Shooting Star, but was shot back again.

"Bill I'm begging you please stop it!" Pine tree cried, My hand shook, but I shut my eyes and carried on.

"Memorias veterascet in abyssum iren" I chanted a few times, my eyes going a bright eerie blue, my eyes getting back their usual slits, before the fire faded out, the markings on the trees and the floor disappearing, and the chains sinking into the ground. I held my head in slight pain, as Pine tree ran over to Shooting Star.

"I thought you couldn't do any strong magic!" He yelled, infuriated.

"I can't but a few ancient spells really have their benefits." I correct him, as he held his sister close to his chest. "It only altered a few memories, she won't remember, trust me Pine Tree, I have this all planned." I inform him, who ignores me as his boy and glitter crazed sister woke from her forced slumber.

"H-Huh...? Bill? Dipper? What happened? Where are we?" The brunette questioned, looking around, and standing up.

"Don't you remember?" Pine Tree asked.

"Remember what?"

"W-we were being chased by a monster, so we all ran here, there was t-this weird marking in the ground, and you accidentally stepped on it, it flashed and you were knocked out... It m-must of wiped your memory..." I say, sounding concerned and nervous, looking cautiously. Her face scrunched up.

"O-Oh.." She began, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry... I wish I remember seeing the monster..." She said, slightly disappointed. Suddenly she gasped. "I have an idea! Let's introduce Bill to Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Grenda and Candy! Grenda and Candy would love to meet Dip Dop's boyfriend~" She teased, as Pine Tree flushed a scarlet red.

"M-Mabel! Bill and I aren't dating!" He says and huffs. I laugh and smirk.

"Well I'm not complaining, _Dip Dop_ ~" I tease, making his face flush redder than a tomato, and I can't help but laugh alongside Shooting Star. He starts stuttering about how I shouldn't tease him and how we aren't dating, while we hear Mabel go on the phone to her two friends, telling them about Pine Tree's boyfriend. We all sat on a patch of grass, waiting for the two girls and as a joke, (and to entertain Mabel and myself, purely for Pine Tree's annoyance) I pull Pine Tree on my lap, watching as he goes back to the bright red. We joke about for a while, and I find out that Shooting Star _**hates**_ Pacifica Northwest with a burning passion. I'd have fun with that later.

As we were laughing, we heard two voices call Shooting Star's name, one quite masculine, the other quite high pitched. First was a short Korean girl. She has long black hair, slightly chubby cheeks and oval glasses. The other one was a chubbier overall bigger girl with reddish-brown short hair in a ponytail. I guessed the masculine one belonged to her. "Girls!" Shooting Star ran over to them, hug attacking them. I turned to see the slightly blushing dipper, and without words I knew he was dreading their arrival. Mabel pointed to the small Korean one. "This is Candy," She said, before pointing to the masculine one. "And this is Grenda."

"Hey!" Grenda said excitedly, giggling to herself.

"He is very cute, just like you mentioned." Candy squeaked. I stood up, causing Pine Tree to as well. I lifted the top hat off of my head, bowing slightly before putting it back.

"My name is Bill, It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies as yourselves." I say. _'Being charming wouldn't be a bad thing, If I need the pines on my side, it would help if as many others were too.'_ I think to myself, as the three girls whisper and giggle amongst themselves. I put an arm around Pine Tree, making him jump. "Don't worry _Dip Dop~_ " I tease, refraining from using my original nickname, to make sure it wasn't too obvious. "I wouldn't forget my favourite, after all, you are the smartest here, so I wouldn't want to make you too jealous~" I smirk, whispering to him the second half, as he turns scarlet once again, the girls staring at us.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just thinking." He huffed, crossing his arms and shaking my arm off.

"Of me?~"

"You wish Bill, My thoughts aren't about you." He tried to cover up. I could easily peer into his thoughts, so I knew he was lying.

"Well they should only be about me~" I say, before not being able to handle it and start laughing once again. "Oh boy, your face would have put a tomato to shame!" I manage to squeak, as I realise the girls staring, Shooting Star trying not to freak out and have a nosebleed. He huffed and hit my shoulder, making me laugh.

"Hey Dipper! We should introduce Bill to Grunkle Stan and Ford!" Shooting Star chimed.

"NO!" Pine Tree and I shouted in unison. "Ah- I mean, why?" I tried to cover up.

"They would want to meet his boyfriend right?" Grenda agreed with SS, and grabbed Pine Tree in a death grip, walking to the shack.

"Put me down!" I heard PT say, annoyed. I told them to do the same but they ignored.

"Come on bill! Let's go!" SS cried excitedly as I hesitantly followed the hyper brunette. _'Time to re-unite with sixer I guess...'_   I thought to myself, walking towards the familiar shack.

 **─❖─Mystery Shack❖Dipper's PoV** **─❖─**

Being carried by Grenda was extremely annoying, as she had some sort of grip, and squeezing just the littlest bit more would cause me to probably cough up organs. Candy opened the door as we all walked in, Bill reluctantly following. "GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!" Mabel had screamed at the top of her lungs, as Stan had rushed over to us, just finished a tour considering he was in his suit. Ford had just stepped out from the basement. "DIPPER HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Mabel had cried, as Grenda dropped me.

"Hang on Mabel! He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh, you wanted me to act as if I was Dipper's boyfriend? Why not just say!" Bill teased.

"BILL! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" I yell at him

"DON'T YELL AT ME." He shouted in return, his voice wavering.

"ENOUGH OF IT." Stan and Ford had shouted together.

Stan shook Bill's hand, while Ford knitted his eyebrows together.

"Bill, what's your last name?" He asked, as my eyes widened in shock. Without hesitation he answered.

"Atbash... People used to make fun of me, because I had a friend who used to live here, he said I sounded like I was some weird triangle thing, and everyone bullied me for it..." He said, looking down, as if he was nervous. Ford shot him a sympathetic look, not seeing the small smirk on his face. "S-Sorry..." Bill whimpered, as I looked at him, seeing his eyes go from his golden brown, to a misty blue, before going back to normal as if nothing had happened. Ford got on one knee and looked at Bill.

"It's fine... I was bullied all my childhood, being called 'sixer' and weirdo, as I have six fingers on each hand..." Ford said, as Bill looked at his hands. "Sorry... You look familiar to... a muse of mine. I just had to make sure of something. I'm sure we can get along fine." Ford smiled at Bill, who was going to speak but was cut off by Grunkle Stan informing us that he had ordered pizza which had just arrived. I was drifting off into my own thoughts, but yanked back when I heard Candy and Grenda announcing another sleepover with Mabel.

I groaned in annoyance, and Ford suggested I have a sleepover with Bill, I was going to say something but Bill gave me the kind of look that said _'You really want a makeover?'_ so with a sigh, I 'willingly' agree.

**─❖─Mystery Shack❖Third Person's PoV─❖─**

The two boys sat on the couch, watching a movie as the girls upstairs were sleeping. It wasn't long into the movie when Bill felt the familiar chills of being summoned. He used a sleeping curse on the pine tree hat wearing boy, and continued sitting. The blonde haired dream demon heard the soft snores of the young boy, and the extremely loud snores of Mabel and her friends as he held the teenager close to him. Feeling a familiar tugging of being summoned in his gut once again, he snuck out of the boys grip and the shack (quite agitated) and made his way to the forest, where he let out a sigh. "Gleeful, I let you out of jail once, what do you want." The demon snapped, turning to a tree where a specific white haired little boy in light blue revealed himself.

"Well Mr Bill Cipher," the boy's accent was stronger than usual. "I have a deal. I want you to protect me, and let me out of prison when i need it and things around that, and in return, I will help you in your reign or whatever you're planning. You're Bill Cipher, I know something is up with you." The boy let out a smirk as Bill nodded, his hand flaming up, as beautiful weird plans flowed through his blonde head..

"Alright Gleeful, you will help me." Bill said. They shook hands, and instantly Gideon let out an ear-splitting shriek of pain, as he looked at his arm, pulling up the sleeves of his jacket to see an engraving of Bill's demon form being carved into his skin. His eyes went a baby blue as ancient words poured from his lips, staring into the child's soul.

"W-What are you d-doing demon?!" The young boy cried, gripping his arm to try to soothe the scorching pain. The demon remained in silence. "Y-You're i-insane!"

"Right you are Gideon, but I've just had my next plan, and you have to help me. Now go, before you are caught." The demon turned away, with a smirk, laughed and disappeared, teleporting to the shack, going back to where he was and hugging Dipper close to him, as he fell asleep, thinking of his next plan to reign the dimension, a plan in which the pines couldn't stop him. 


End file.
